gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 4
Season 4 of Game of Thrones was formally commissioned by HBO on April 2, 2013, following a substantial increase in audience figures between the second and third seasons.Winter is Coming However, significant pre-production work on the season had already taken place previously to this point, including the writing of at least six of the scripts (by March 2013)Den of Geek, and the booking of some of the filming datesWinter is Coming. It consists of ten episodes and began filming on July 8, 2013.Wetpaint.com It concluded filming on November 21, 2013. David Benioff and D.B. Weiss returned as showrunners, having signed a new two-year contract with HBO prior to the commissioning of the third season. The season premiered on April 6, 2014. Season 4 is mostly based on the second half of A Storm of Swords, the third book in the A Song of Ice and Fire series by George R.R. Martin, but a significant amount of material was also added from the fourth and fifth books, A Feast for Crows and A Dance with Dragons, which run concurrently but follow different sets of characters. Plot The War of the Five Kings is drawing to a close, but new intrigues and plots are in motion, and the surviving factions must contend with enemies not only outside their ranks, but within. King in the North Robb Stark is dead, betrayed by his own bannermen the Boltons and Freys while he was a guest under the Freys' roof. Robb's mother Catelyn and his wife Talisa, along with most of the Northern leadership were also killed at the massacre now known as the Red Wedding, along with the entire Northern army. Having already defeated Stannis Baratheon at the Battle of the Blackwater and secured southern Westeros, House Lannister stands triumphant. The crazed boy-king Joffrey Baratheon gloats, though the victory truly belongs to his grandfather, Lord Tywin Lannister, Hand of the King and the real power behind the Iron Throne. As reward for their betrayal, Tywin has granted the Boltons rule of the North, and the Freys with nominal rule of Riverrun, though the castle remains under the command of Brynden Tully. Though the mainland of Westeros is mostly under Lannister control, there are still two factions defying them: the Greyjoys and the Baratheons. Ironborn occupiers remaining in the North are being hunted down by Ramsay Snow, bastard son of Roose Bolton. Ramsay holds Theon Greyjoy hostage, horribly torturing him at whim, but Balon Greyjoy considers his son as good as dead. Stannis Baratheon, as the rightful heir to his older brother King Robert, still refuses to surrender, despite having only the remnants of an army. However, following the advice of Melisandre, he has focused his attention of the threat of the wildlings marching against the Wall. The Lannisters only managed to win on the battlefield with the key support of House Tyrell of the Reach, which they won through promising a marriage-alliance between King Joffrey and Margaery Tyrell, daughter of Lord Mace Tyrell. Queen Regent Cersei fears - correctly - that just as the Baratheons became dependent on the Lannisters after Robert's Rebellion, the Lannisters are starting to become dependent on the Tyrells, who are already insinuating themselves into positions of power at King's Landing. A royal wedding is to be held between Joffrey and Margaery, which will confirm the future of the realm. The only two kingdoms which have remained entirely aloof from the war so far are the Vale of Arryn and Dorne. While Lysa Arryn chose to remain neutral, former Master of Coin and new Lord of Harrenhal Petyr Baelish has been sent by Lord Tywin to woo her with a marriage proposal, now that he's a high lord and a suitable match for the Lady Regent of the Vale. Nevertheless only Littlefinger knows what Littlefinger is plotting. For their own part, House Martell of Dorne has loathed the Lannisters ever since the Sack of King's Landing, when Ser Gregor Clegane raped and killed Elia Martell - sister of Doran Martell, the ruling Prince of Dorne - and Lord Tywin did nothing to punish him. During the War of the Five Kings Tyrion Lannister prevented Dorne from declaring for any of House Lannister's enemies by sending Princess Myrcella to Sunspear as part of her betrothal to Prince Trystane Martell, and in return, the Martells were promised a seat on the Small Council. To the consternation of the Lannisters, a large Dornish embassy arrives in King's Landing to claim their due - but instead of the elderly Prince Doran, his brash younger brother Prince Oberyn comes to claim the council seat. Oberyn loves the ladies, he loves the boys, but most of all he loved his sister Elia, and the Lannisters aren't the only ones who pay their debts. Meanwhile, across the Narrow Sea in Slaver's Bay, perhaps the greatest threat to Lannister rule is rapidly growing in strength. Daenerys Targaryen now commands not just three live dragons - who are starting to grow large enough to serve as decisive weapons of war - but also an army of eight thousand Unsullied warrior-eunuchs. For now, Queen Daenerys is carving a path through Slaver's Bay - not of conquest but of liberation. As functionally once a slave herself, Daenerys is determined to free the downtrodden slaves of the region. First Astapor and then Yunkai fell before Daenerys's forces, and hundreds of thousands of freed slaves now flock to her banner. Yet Daenerys must now face the last and greatest of the slaver-cities, Meereen - and unlike her previous victories, they have had time to prepare for her arrival. Far to the north, beyond the politics and meaningless feuds of the south, the Wall and the dwindling Night's Watch are all that stand between the Seven Kingdoms and the horrors beyond. The White Walkers have emerged in force, leading their armies of wights. The wildlings have rallied behind King-Beyond-the-Wall Mance Rayder in an attempt to flee south, knowing that as the White Walkers advance, anyone who remain in the lands beyond the Wall will die and become part of the undead host. Mance's wildling army now numbers in the tens of thousands, and is determined to force its way through the Wall to reach the safety of the south. All that stands between the Seven Kingdoms and this barbarian invasion is the Night's Watch, whose numbers and leadership were recently devastated with the deaths of a third of their number and that of Lord Commander Jeor Mormont. Jon Snow and Samwell Tarly do what they can to prepare Castle Black for the massive wildling attack. Not only are the Night's Watch outnumbered and their remaining leadership fractured, but advanced raiding bands of wildlings have infiltrated behind the Wall by climbing over it, preparing to attack the weakly defended southern side of Castle Black. These warbands are led by Tormund and the fearsome Styr, Magnar of Thenn - as well as Jon Snow's ex-lover Ygritte, whom he betrayed when he revealed his true loyalty and returned to the Night's Watch. In the Seven Kingdoms, while House Stark stands on the verge of extinction - and is believed to be just that by the realm at large - four "lone wolves" fight to survive: Sansa Stark remains a hostage of the Iron Throne and a forced marriage to Tyrion Lannister, Rickon Stark seeks the safety of Last Hearth and the fiercely loyal House Umber, Bran Stark and his companions Hodor, Jojen and Meera Reed have crossed the Wall chasing a vision, and Arya Stark, having lost everything and forced to rely on the protection of a man she hates, clings to survival and her thirst for vengeance. Production Primary filming for Season 4 continued in Northern Ireland.Making Game of Thrones blog, Get Ready for Season 4, September 25th, 2013It has been confirmed that the production returned to Dubrovnik in Croatia,Winter is Coming as well as Icelandhttp://winteriscoming.net/2013/06/confirmed-game-of-thrones-to-film-in-iceland-for-season-4/. Another filming location added to the Croatia production unit's schedule was the coastal city of Split.http://winteriscoming.net/2013/06/filming-dates-and-new-location-in-croatia-confirmed/ The Making Game of Thrones official production blog has confirmed that filming did not return to Morocco for Season 4. This decreases the number of countries that the TV series films in from four to three (Northern Ireland, Croatia, and Iceland).http://www.makinggameofthrones.com/production-diary/2013/12/20/across-the-narrow-sea.html Morocco was used for the location filming of Daenerys's Season 3 scenes set in Slaver's Bay, specifically the cities of Astapor and Yunkai. Daenerys's storyline continues to take place in Slaver's Bay during Season 4, but other locations (apparently in Croatia) will be used to represent it. For Season 3, apparently due to the increased workload of concurrent filming in four countries, the number of production units was increased from two to three. The first two units, organized since the beginning of the TV series, are "Wolf" unit and "Dragon" unit. The new third production unit in Season 3 was called "Raven" unit.Winter is Coming Filming in Iceland actually began in Season 2. However, a post on the official Making Game of Thrones blog on September 25th, 2013, revealed that Season 4 would switch back to having only two units, and the extra "Raven" unit would be disbanded.Making Game of Thrones blog, Get Ready for Season 4, September 25th, 2013 The original reason that production expanded to location-shoots in Iceland in Season 2 was apparently to accurately portray the rugged frozen vistas of the lands beyond the Wall, i.e. when Jon Snow, Qhorin Halfhand, or Ygritte are walking on an actual frozen glacier with rugged mountains in the background, without the need for special effects shots to fill those details in (which it was feared would look fake). However, the location scouts found other areas in Iceland which they felt would be perfect for scenes from the other storylines. While scenes beyond the Wall were filmed in Iceland during the winter, they production team realized that during the summer melt, Iceland has many pristine landscapes and lush valleys suitable for filming other locations in Westeros. The wildling raiding party containing Ygritte and Tormund filmed in Iceland during the winter for their scenes north of the Wall: in Season 4 they have returned to Iceland but in the summer, to depict the somewhat warmer lands of the Gift immediately south of the Wall. Arya Stark and Sandor Clegane's storyline, as well as Brienne of Tarth's storyline, will also include some scenes filmed in Iceland (representing parts of the Riverlands, etc.).Game of Thrones Season 4: Artisan Piece #2 - Intensity of Iceland Adaptation As David Benioff explained talking to EW.com, the producers were very excited to film Season 4, and the last three episodes in particular are scenes that - like the Red Wedding - they had been waiting to film since production on the first season began. Generally, the TV show has aimed to adapt roughly one book as one TV season, though the producers have also said they are adapting the story as a whole and thus parts will spill over into other seasons (i.e. Jaime Lannister didn't have much to do in the second novel, so they moved up some scenes he had from the beginning of the third novel into late Season 2). The third novel, A Storm of Swords, was so long that the decision was made to split it into two seasons. One of the reasons the Red Wedding was so shocking to book readers was because it didn't happen near the end of the third novel, not at the point readers would expect such a climax. However the decision was made that Season 3 needed to have a climax and it would better suit their needs to make it the climax at the end (as opposed to putting in in the fifth episode out of ten, for shock value, similar to how abruptly Renly Baratheon died in the fifth episode of Season 2). Season 1's climax was Ned Stark's execution, Season 2's climax was the Battle of the Blackwater, thus the Red Wedding fit in as a good climactic point for the end of Season 3. Therefore, Season 3 was only the first half of the third novel, while Season 4 will adapt the second half - the half with the actual climaxes from the end of the third novel. Many storylines are left irrevocably changed by the end of the third novel.http://insidetv.ew.com/2013/07/19/game-of-thrones-team-season-4-will-be-best-yet/ Although the A Song of Ice and Fire novels were originally planned as a trilogy, to be titled A Game of Thrones, A Dance with Dragons and The Winds of Winter, eventually George R.R. Martin realized his plot of "book one" would have to be expanded into three novels (A Game of Thrones, A Clash of Kings and A Storm of Swords), which effectively means the first three books are one very long novel. In fact, the climax of A Storm of Swords concludes many of the plotlines begun in A Game of Thrones. Martin even initially planned to make a five-year time jump between the third and fourth novels, to emphasize how much of a chapter-break the climaxes of the third novel were to the overall story (though the time jump was later abandoned). Thus, David Benioff said he was very confident about Season 4, because it contains many climactic scenes which not only ended the third novel (to a greater extent than the Red Wedding), but concluded storylines begun in Season 1.http://insidetv.ew.com/2013/07/19/game-of-thrones-team-season-4-will-be-best-yet/ Cast :Main article: Season 4 cast Starring cast *Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister (8 episodes) *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Jaime Lannister (9 episodes) *Lena Headey as Cersei Lannister (9 episodes) *Emilia Clarke as Daenerys Targaryen (8 episodes) *Kit Harington as Jon Snow (8 episodes) *Aidan Gillen as Petyr Baelish (5 episodes) *Charles Dance as Tywin Lannister (7 episodes) *Natalie Dormer as Margaery Tyrell (6 episodes) *Liam Cunningham as Davos Seaworth (4 episodes) *Stephen Dillane as Stannis Baratheon (4 episodes) *Carice van Houten as Melisandre (3 episodes) *Alfie Allen as Reek/Theon Greyjoy (3 episodes) *John Bradley as Samwell Tarly (7 episodes) *Jack Gleeson as Joffrey Baratheon (3 episodes) *Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Bran Stark (4 episodes) *Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane (6 episodes) *Sophie Turner as Sansa Stark (7 episodes) *Maisie Williams as Arya Stark (6 episodes) *Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth (7 episodes) *Jerome Flynn as Bronn (4 episodes) *Conleth Hill as Varys (6 episodes) *Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane (5 episodes) *Sibel Kekilli as Shae (4 episodes) *Rose Leslie as Ygritte (5 episodes) *Hannah Murray as Gilly (3 episodes) *Iwan Rheon as Ramsay Snow (3 episodes) *Iain Glen as Jorah Mormont (7 episodes) Selected guest starring cast *Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm (7 episodes) *Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett (7 episodes) *Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei (7 episodes) *Ian McElhinney as Barristan Selmy (7 episodes) *Pedro Pascal as Oberyn Martell (7 episodes) *Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne (7 episodes) *Mark Stanley as Grenn (7 episodes) *Josef Altin as Pypar (6 episodes) *Dominic Carter as Janos Slynt (6 episodes) *Julian Glover as Pycelle (6 episodes) *Dean-Charles Chapman as Tommen Baratheon (5 episodes) *Michiel Huisman as Daario Naharis (5 episodes) *Brenock O'Connor as Olly (5 episodes) *Owen Teale as Alliser Thorne (5 episodes) *Roger Ashton-Griffiths as Mace Tyrell (4 episodes) *Ian Beattie as Meryn Trant (4 episodes) *Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Jojen Reed (4 episodes) *Ellie Kendrick as Meera Reed (4 episodes) *Yuri Kolokolnikov as Styr (4 episodes) *Kristian Nairn as Hodor (4 episodes) *Diana Rigg as Olenna Tyrell (4 episodes) *Indira Varma as Ellaria Sand (4 episodes) *Peter Vaughan as Aemon (4 episodes) *Paul Bentley as the High Septon (3 episodes) *Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson as Gregor Clegane (3 episodes) *Lino Facioli as Robin Arryn (3 episodes) *Tara Fitzgerald as Selyse Baratheon (3 episodes) *Kerry Ingram as Shireen Baratheon (3 episodes) *Finn Jones as Loras Tyrell (3 episodes) *Noah Taylor as Locke (3 episodes) *Tony Way as Dontos Hollard (3 episodes) *Kate Dickie as Lysa Arryn (2 episodes) *Joel Fry as Hizdahr zo Loraq (2 episodes) *Burn Gorman as Karl Tanner (2 episodes) *Anton Lesser as Qyburn (2 episodes) *Michael McElhatton as Roose Bolton (2 episodes) *Luke Barnes as Rast (2 episodes) *Octavia Alexandru as Leaf ("The Children") *Andy Beckwith as Rorge ("Mockingbird") *Paola Dionisotti as Anya Waynwood ("The Mountain and the Viper") *Mark Gatiss as Tycho Nestoris ("The Laws of Gods and Men") *Ben Hawkey as Hot Pie ("Mockingbird") *Ciaran Hinds as Mance Rayder ("The Children") *Gerard Jordan as Biter ("Mockingbird") *Andy Kellegher as Polliver ("Two Swords") *Lucian Msamati as Salladhor Saan ("The Laws of Gods and Men") *Struan Rodger as the Three-Eyed Raven (2 episodes) *Rupert Vansittart as Yohn Royce ("The Mountain and the Viper") *Gemma Whelan as Yara Greyjoy ("The Laws of Gods and Men) Crew Producers * David Benioff: executive producer & showrunner * D.B. Weiss: executive producer & showrunner * Bernadette Caulfield: executive producer * Frank Doelger: executive producer * Carolyn Strauss: executive producer * George R.R. Martin: co-executive producer * Vince Gerardis: co-executive producer * Guymon Casady: co-executive producer * Greg Spence: producer * Chris Newman: producer * Bryan Cogman: co producer * Michele Clapton: costume designer * Deborah Riley: production designer * Ramin Djawadi: composer * Nina Gold: casting director * Robert Sterne: casting director Writers * David Benioff & D.B. Weiss: episodes 1, 3, 5, 7, 8, 9, and 10 * George R.R. Martin: episode 2 * Bryan Cogman: episodes 4 and 6 Directors * David Benioff & D.B. Weiss: episode 1 * Alex Graves: episodes 2, 3, 8, and 10 * Michelle MacLaren: episodes 4 and 5 * Alik Sakharov: episodes 6 and 7 * Neil Marshall: episode 9 Episodes Comparison with the novels The season generally follows the second half of the third novel "''A Storm of Swords", and also consists of scenes based on the second, the fourth and the fifth novels, and scenes based on sample chapters of the upcoming sixth novel. For a full list of differences between the season and the novels, see Differences between books and TV series - Season 4. Media release Season 4 of Game of Thrones was released on DVD and Blu-Ray in the United States on February 17th, 2015. The set includes all ten episodes of the season and a number of extra features.Game of Thrones Season 4 coming to Blu-ray and DVD on February 17 Features on the DVD release include: *Behind the Battle for the Wall – a 30 minute documentary exploring the behind-the-scenes challenges the cast and crew faced putting together the Battle of Castle Black. *The Fallen: A Roundtable – Writer Bryan Cogman sits down with a few of the many cast members who meet their demise in Season 4. From first learning of their deaths to shooting their final scenes, this 30-minute feature sheds light on what it's like to live-and die-in the Game of Thrones world. *The Politics of Power: A Look Back at Season 3 – a retrospective on the storylines of the first three seasons, leading up to Season 4. *Bastards of Westeros – Showrunners David Benioff & D.B. Weiss and author George R.R. Martin discuss the role bastards play in the Seven Kingdoms (this video has been released publicly). *Deleted/Extended Scenes – Two deleted scenes. *Audio Commentaries – Commentaries with cast and crew including showrunners David Benioff and D.B. Weiss, A Song of Ice and Fire author George R.R. Martin, Sophie Turner (Sansa Stark), Maisie Williams (Arya Stark), Pedro Pascal (Oberyn Martell), Aiden Gillen (Petyr "Littlefinger" Baelish), and more. The Blu-ray release with Digital Copy includes all of the features on the DVD set, plus: *In-Episode Guide – In-feature resource that provides background information about on-screen characters, locations and relevant histories. *Histories & Lore – A full hour of animated featurettes explaining the mythology of Westeros as told from the varying perspectives of the characters themselves. While the first three TV seasons had an "In-Episode Guide" feature on the HBO GO service, this was discontinued for Season 4. Instead, starting in Season 4 all of the extras that used to appear in the In-Episode Guide started appearing in the HBO Viewer's Guide webpage for that episode (such as the bonus videos with the cast, crew, and writers) or on the MakingGameofThrones.com webpage (mostly the costume and props closeups). Therefore it isn't exactly clear what the "In-Episode Guide" on the Blu-ray release will contain, though it will probably be a combination of the Season 4 interviews and videos posted on the HBO Viewer's Guide and MakingGameOfThrones.com.WinterIsComing.net, staffer "Ours is the Fury" confirms that there was no Season 4 In-Episode Guide on HBO GO. The Blu-ray box will come in several different variant covers, based on the different Great House sigils as in past seasons. Apart from the main Season 4 art design featuring an image of the Three-Eyed Raven from Bran's visions, other covers will include the Stark, Lannister, Tyrell, or Targaryen sigils. Also, for the first time the House Martell sigil will appear on one of the variant covers (a golden spear piercing a red sun, on an orange background), because the Martells are first prominently introduced in the storyline in Season 4.Game of Thrones Season 4 DVD Pre-Orders Available Now Deleted scenes The Season 4 Blu-ray release contains two short deleted scenes. Neither includes particularly significant information or character interactions (in contrast with the Season 2 deleted scene that focused on Loras's mourning at Renly's death, or the Season 3 deleted scene in which the Lannister Small Council discusses the wildling army gathering at the Wall).Watch two deleted scenes from Game of Thrones Season 4 *The first deleted scene is from "The Lion and the Rose" and is about 60 seconds long. It follows immediately after Tyrion breaks up with Shae and has Bronn take her away for a ship sailing to Pentos. After Bronn leaves with Shae, they are in the gardens outside of her chambers and she is still crying. He tries to comfort her by asking if she really thought her relationship with Tyrion would last forever, that "these people, even the good ones" use common people as they please, and when they're no longer any use they spit them out and find someone else they like. Bronn points out that there you don't see any old sellswords, new faster ones keep coming up, and you've got to adapt to new circumstances or perish. Shae ignores him, but then he gently urges that they have to get to her ship and they leave. *The second deleted scene is from "The Mountain and the Viper" and is about 45 seconds long. It follows immediately after Daenerys exiles Ser Jorah and he is seen riding away from the city. Later that night, Daenerys is on the balcony of her apartment at the top of the Great Pyramid, staring out at the horizon. Despite the anger that she showed in the courtroom when she exiled him, in private it is seen that she is in shock at his betrayal, and at having to lose him. Missandei arrives, sees she is upset, and asks if she can get her anything. Daenerys numbly mutters "never betray me", and continues to stare vacantly at the horizon that Jorah rode away into. Image gallery Promos Brienne-202x300.jpeg Oberyn-202x300.jpeg Thehound-202x300.jpeg Tormund-202x300.jpeg Ygritte-202x300.jpeg Marg-202x300.jpeg Littlefinger-202x300.jpeg Season4-GOT-khaleesiposter.jpg Season4-GOT-SerJorahposter.jpg Season4-GOT-Sansaposter.jpg Season4-GOT-Branposter.jpg Season4-GOT-JonSnowposter.jpg Season4-GOT-Aryaposter.jpg Season4-GOT-CERSEIposter.jpg Season4-GOT-JAIMEposter.jpg Season4-GOT-JOFFREYposter.jpg Season4-GOT-TYRIONposter.jpg Season4-GOT-TYWINposter.jpg Daarioposter.jpg mel.jpg Game Of Thrones IMAX.jpg Game of Thrones in IMAX Tickets on Sale Now.jpg Season 4 Blu-Ray.png Posters S4Poster-Stark.png S4Poster-Lannister.png S4Poster-Targaryen.png 140219-GOT4-Key-Art-v2- Page 1-691x1024.jpg Game-of-Thrones-IMAX-Poster-The-Children-663x1024-artwork-by-Robert-Ball.jpg Game-of-Thrones-IMAX-Poster-The-Watchers-on-the-Wall-663x1024-artwork-by-robert-Ball.jpg Video gallery File:Game_of_Thrones_The_11_Best_Moments_from_Season_4|11 Best Moments from Season 4 File:Game of Thrones Season 4 Trailer 3 - Secrets (HBO)|"Secrets" Trailer File:Game of Thrones Season 4 Trailer - Fannotation|Fannotations File:Game of Thrones Season 4 Trailer 1 (HBO)|Trailer File:Game of Thrones Season 4 Fire and Ice Foreshadowing|Teaser File:HBO 2013 Yearender (HBO)|Yearender File:Game of Thrones Season 4 Trailer 4 - Devil Inside (HBO)|"Devil Inside" Trailer Game_of_Thrones_-_Isaac_Hempstead-Wright_on_Bran_Stark%27s_Mystic_Journey Fan vs Critic Game of Thrones The Lion and the Rose - Fan Vs. Critic|"The Lion and the Rose" Game of Thrones Oathkeeper - Fan Vs. Critic|"Oathkeeper" Game of Thrones First of His Name - Fan Vs. Critic|"First of His Name" Game of Thrones The Laws of Gods and Men - Fan Vs. Critic|"The Laws of Gods and Men" Game of Thrones Mockingbird - Fan Vs. Critic|"Mockingbird" Game of Thrones The Mountain and the Viper - Fan Vs. Critic|"The Mountain and the Viper" Game of Thrones - The Watchers on the Wall Fan Vs. Critic|"The Watchers on the Wall" Game of Thrones The Children - Fan Vs. Critic|"The Children" Awards Game of Thrones Season 4 received 20 Emmy Award nominations, including:Game of Thrones picks up 20 Emmy nominations! *Outstanding Drama Series *Outstanding Supporting Actress – Lena Headey (Queen Cersei Lannister) *Outstanding Supporting Actor – Peter Dinklage (Tyrion Lannister) *Outstanding Guest Actress – Diana Rigg (Olenna Tyrell) *Outstanding Writing for a Drama Series – David Benioff and D.B. Weiss ("The Children") *Outstanding Directing for a Drama Series – Neil Marshall ("The Watchers on the Wall") *Outstanding Casting for a Drama Series - Nina Gold and Robert Sterne *Outstanding Music Composition For A Series (Original Dramatic Score) - Ramin Djawadi *Outstanding Art Direction For A Contemporary Or Fantasy Series (Single-Camera) *Outstanding Cinematography (2 nominations): Jonathan Freeman ("Two Swords") and Anette Haellmigk ("The Lion and the Rose") *Outstanding Costumes for a Series ("The Lion and the Rose") - Michele Clapton *Outstanding Hairstyling for a Single-Camera Series ("The Lion and the Rose") *Outstanding Makeup For A Single-Camera Series-Non-Prosthetic ("Oathkeeper") *Outstanding Prosthetic Makeup For A Series, Miniseries, Movie Or A Special ("The Children") *Outstanding Sound Editing For A Series ("The Watchers on the Wall") *Outstanding Sound Mixing For A Comedy Or Drama Series – One Hour ("The Watchers on the Wall") *Outstanding Special and Visual Effects *Outstanding Stunt Coordination For A Drama Series, Miniseries Or Movie *Outstanding Interactive Program – Game of Thrones Premiere : Facebook Live and Instagram The winners will be announced at the Emmy Awards ceremony on August 25th, 2014. The winners for several categories were announced at Emmy Creative Arts Awards on August 16th, 2014. Game of Thrones won the following awards: *Outstanding Art Direction For A Contemporary Or Fantasy Series (Single-Camera) *Outstanding Special and Visual Effects *Outstanding Costumes for a Series ("The Lion and the Rose") - Michele Clapton **This was Clapton's second Emmy award for costume design on Game of Thrones, after her previous win for her work in Season 2. She was also nominated for the costume design award in Season 1 and Season 3 but did not win. *Outstanding Prosthetic Makeup For A Series, Miniseries, Movie Or A Special ("The Children") The TV series lost all of the other categories it was nominated for, including Dianna Rigg as Best Guest Actress.Game of Thrones wins four Creative Arts Emmys The winners for the remaining major categories that Game of Thrones is nominated in will be announced at the main Emmy Awards ceremony on August 25th, including: *Outstanding Drama Series *Outstanding Supporting Actress – Lena Headey (Queen Cersei Lannister) *Outstanding Supporting Actor – Peter Dinklage (Tyrion Lannister) *Outstanding Writing for a Drama Series – David Benioff and D.B. Weiss ("The Children") *Outstanding Directing for a Drama Series – Neil Marshall ("The Watchers on the Wall") See also * * References de:Staffel 4 fr:Saison 4 ja:シーズン4 pl:Sezon 4 pt-br:4ª Temporada ru:Сезон 4 ro:Sezonul 4 4, Season Category:Season 4 Category:Game of Thrones